Dancing with a stranger - OS
by RoxaneJamesFFnet
Summary: Ce soir, Marcus n'est pas d'humeur à être Okay. Ce n'est pas seulement une histoire de défaite. C'est aussi une histoire tenace, qui l'étripe et le menace, une histoire qui l'a rattrapé sur le terrain tout à l'heure, alors qu'il avait le souafle à la main. Cette histoire s'appelle Olivier Dubois, et elle est bien loin d'être Okay . OS.


Salut :)

Un petit OS un peu amer pour terminer la soirée, ça vous dit ? C'est mon premier de ce genre, avec ces personnages (mais j'adore lire sur eux). J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai choisi d'intégrer les paroles de la chanson de Sam Smith et Normani, "Dancing with a stranger", que j'ai aussi repris pour le titre. Elles sont en **_italiques et en gras_** dans le texte.

Le langage est un peu vulgaire, et il y a une mention de viol, mais rien n'est détaillé et ce n'est pas complaisant.

Disclaimer (j'oublie h24) : Harry Potter est la propriété de JK Rowling.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Dancing with a stranger

_Manchester, avril 1999_

Le monde est trouble et tremble autour de lui. Marcus ferme les yeux, peu certain de savoir où poser les pieds sans se prendre des coups dans les côtes. La piste de danse est bondée. Il oscille vaguement dans sa direction avant de rejoindre le bar, éreinté.

Sa mâchoire lui fait un mal de chien. Il aimerait bien transplaner mais on lui a ôté son permis le mois passé. Paraît qu'il était en état d'ébriété sur la voie publique. Il n'en conserve aucun souvenir. Ça ne l'étonne pas, au vu de son état.

Marcus inspire et expire profondément.

La fumée de cigarette Moldue, d'abord, puis l'odeur âcre de l'alcool se mêlant à celle, doucereuse, de la transpiration.

Une nausée violente lui comprime l'abdomen.

Malgré ça, le barman lui ressert un dernier verre, complaisant.

« Marcus, vieux, appellent ses coéquipiers à l'autre bout de la pièce saturée de sons et de parfums étrangers, viens t'asseoir avec nous ! »

Il ne réagit pas. Il est hypnotisé par les volutes nacrées qui tourbillonnent sans cesse dans son verre de Whisky Pur Feu aromatisé.

« Allez viens mon pote, on gagnera le prochain matche, je te le promets ! »

C'est le capitaine des Faucons de Falmouth qui lui parle. Marcus ne se souvient pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi ivre qu'à cet instant. Non pas qu'il en ait quelque chose à faire, mais il ne faudrait pas que Dan soit incarcéré maintenant ou bien leur équipe de Quidditch se retrouverait dans une sacrée panade pour le reste de la saison.

« A quoi tu penses, mon vieux ? »

Marcus renâcle, se détache de la contemplation de sa chope pour l'avaler d'un trait dans un bruit écœurant. Sa mère pesterait en avisant le montant de sa consommation d'alcool mais il s'en fiche : boire lui permet d'échapper aux images qui s'impriment sans cesse dans sa rétine à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Et ça, par Merlin, ça vaut mille fois mieux que toutes les remontrances qu'il se prendra dans la tête en rentrant chez lui à quatre heures du matin, complètement pété, la gueule démontée par un cognard un peu trop virulent.

_Mille fois mieux._

« T'es à ce point dég' ? »

Dan commence sérieusement à l'agacer.

« T'inquiètes pas Marcus, le Club de Flaquemare ne s'en sortira pas indemne, la prochaine fois… puis on est vraiment pas passés loin de la victoire, Okay ? »

Okay. Okay. Dan n'a que ce mot-là à la bouche, en ce moment. C'est Okay si les Faucons sont évincés du championnat national : ils pourront toujours retenter l'année prochaine. C'est Okay si un membre de leur équipe s'est fait violer dans les vestiaires : ils pourront toujours le remplacer. C'est Okay s'ils boivent tous comme des chaudrons jusqu'à ce que leurs têtes finissent plongées dans la cuvette de chiottes de bars miteux comme celui dans lequel ils se sont retrouvés. Okay, Okay, Okay.

Mais non. Ce soir, Marcus n'est pas d'humeur à être Okay. Ce n'est pas seulement une histoire de défaite. C'est aussi une histoire tenace, qui l'étripe et le menace, une histoire qui l'a rattrapé sur le terrain tout à l'heure, alors qu'il avait le souafle à la main. Cette histoire s'appelle Olivier Dubois, et elle est bien loin d'être « Okay ».

**_I don't wanna be alone tonight (Alone tonight)_**

**_It's pretty clear that I'm not over you (Over you, over you)_**

**_I'm still thinking 'bout the things you do (Things you do)_**

**_So I don't wanna be alone tonight, alone tonight, alone tonight_**

**_Can you light the fire? (Light the fire, light the fire)_**

**_I need somebody who can take control (Take control)_**

**_I know exactly what I need to do_**

**_'Cause I don't wanna be alone tonight, alone tonight, alone tonight_**

« Putain, je vais vomir. »

Dan le lâche pour s'engouffrer dans les cabinets les plus proches, sous l'œil torve de son coéquipier. « _Il fait vraiment un piètre capitaine »_.

Marcus boit. Encore. Marcus boit jusqu'à plus soif, jusqu'à ce que son cœur lui sorte par l'œsophage, jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges crient grâce à force qu'il les éclate contre le comptoir de bois.

« Encore. »

Cette fois, le barman refuse, et son expression n'a plus rien de complaisant.

« Va décuver, Marcus. »

Non. Non. Non. Marcus boit pour oublier, il n'a pas besoin qu'un vieux vêtu d'un tablier lui dise comment il doit se comporter.

« Encore », exige-t-il d'un ton acide.

Sa propre voix lui écorche les oreilles. Ses tympans saignent des mots qu'il ne dit pas, des phrases qui giclent contre ses tempes sans jamais franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il lui manque. Bordel.

_Putain Dubois, en quoi m'as-tu transformé ?_

Marcus Flint ne croit pas au destin. Il ne croit qu'en lui-même, qu'au contrôle qu'il peut exercer sur son être. Ou du moins l'aimerait-il.

Alors comment expliquer que ce soir, la rencontre sportive l'ait confronté à cet abruti d'Olivier Dubois ? Comment expliquer qu'en l'apercevant parmi les autres joueurs, Dubois lui ait adressé cet étrange petit sourire en coin, à la fois vaniteux et espiègle ?

_Le sourire d'Olivier a le goût d'un feu de forêt._

Il lui a souri, bordel. Comme s'il était heureux de le revoir en tant qu'adversaire dans un stade de Quidditch, sous les vivats de la foule. Comme avant. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard et se faisaient des crasses dans les couloirs. Comme lorsqu'ils s'échangeaient des parchemins barbouillés de mots venimeux en classe, décidés l'un comme l'autre à remporter la Coupe à la fin de l'année et à écraser l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce à ses pieds.

Serpentard contre Gryffondor. C'était pas beau, c'était pas propre mais c'était bon.

C'était Olivier et Marcus, en somme.

Dégeulasse et exaltant. C'avait l'allure d'un brasier dans lequel Marcus Flint n'aurait jamais hésité à se jeter.

_Olivier Dubois n'avait jamais quitté ses pensées._

Mais maintenant qu'il l'a revu, après la guerre ayant déchaîné l'Angleterre, après l'épuration dont la population sorcière avait fait les frais, après les interviews sans fin du Survivant et de ses partisans, après les procès des Mangemorts sur lesquels les Aurors avaient pu mettre la main, Marcus se sent au bord de l'implosion.

Car son vieil ennemi se souvient encore de lui, même des années plus tard, et qu'il provoque toujours cet espèce de feu dément sur son passage.

Marcus a Olivier dans la peau, dans les yeux, dans la bouche. Marcus a Olivier et aimerait bien le posséder, lorsqu'il n'est pas trop occupé à essayer de l'oublier.

Mais Marcus ne l'aura jamais tout à fait. Il paraît qu'Olivier est casé. Il l'a lu dans _Quidditch Magazine_ le mois dernier Et puis, sérieusement, Dubois l'a toujours méprisé. Marcus n'est pas aveugle. Il n'a aucune chance. Il n'avait déjà aucune chance, à l'origine de cette histoire.

« Tu danses ? »

Alors ouais, Marcus veut l'oublier.

« Je danse. »

Il se fond dans les bras d'un illustre inconnu, l'esprit brûlant d'un feu qu'il rêve d'apaiser sans jamais y parvenir.

_Regarde-moi, Olivier. Regarde ce que tu me fais._

Alors il danse et il s'enivre, espérant sans jamais y croire qu'il pourra oublier cet homme qui le fascine.

Il ne veut pas être seul ce soir. Il veut juste crever et tout oublier. Des mains étrangères effleurent sa peau. Malgré ça, il ne peut penser qu'aux lèvres charnues d'Olivier.

**_Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new_**

**_Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger_**

**_Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new_**

**_Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger_**

**_Dancing with a stranger_**

* * *

___Édimbourg__, avril 1999._

« T'étais génial, ce soir, Oli' ! »

Olivier sourit, pourtant, intérieurement c'est pas la joie. C'est plutôt la déprime. A sa droite, Emma sourit à Michael, bat des cils, écarte inconsciemment les cuisses. Olivier sait qu'il devrait se fâcher et se sentir vexé, ça fait des mois qu'il sort avec ce bout de femme au caractère bien trempé. Mais honnêtement, il n'en a rien à faire à présent. Emma pourrait se barrer avec Michael qu'il continuerait de fixer son verre vide avec la même expression qu'arbore un veracrasse face au reste du monde.

Parce que la seule chose à laquelle il est capable de penser se trouve à des kilomètres de cette boîte de nuit ridicule dans laquelle ses coéquipiers et ses coéquipières l'ont traîné contre son grès.

**_I wasn't even going out tonight (Out tonight)_**

**_But, boy, I need to get you off of my mind (Off of my mind)_**

**_I know exactly what I have to do_**

**_I don't wanna be alone tonight, alone tonight, alone tonight_**

Marcus Flint ne lui sort pas de la tête, en dépit de ses innombrables efforts.

« Bon mec, sérieusement, t'es rasoir, là. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il y a que le cœur d'Olivier est un champ de mines, que sa tête n'est pas mieux et qu'il ne peut plus le supporter. Il y a qu'il ne peut rien faire d'autre que repenser à l'expression blasée de son adversaire sur le terrain, tout à l'heure, quand ils se sont échangés une poignée de mains. Il y a que Flint a encore essayé de lui broyer les doigts et qu'il a encore tenté de lui rendre la pareille, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. C'est leur petit rituel. Ou du moins ça l'était, à Poudlard, avant que l'avenir ne les sépare.

_Dégage de ma tête, Flint._

Il sait pourtant que ça ne sert à rien de répéter cela : des années que Flint occupe la moindre parcelle de son cerveau dérangé sans jamais vouloir s'en extirper.

Olivier Dubois a Marcus Flint dans le sang. Ce type l'a empoisonné au premier regard, pour ne plus jamais le lâcher. Alors il fait avec. Y'a des jours où il aime ça, repenser à lui dans ses draps, se mordre les lèvres en visualisant celles de l'ancien Serpentard, s'envoler dans le ciel avec son odeur dans le nez.

D'autres fois, ça va pas. Parce qu'il se rappelle que l'autre lui manque alors il se trouve con, parce que, Merlin, qu'est-ce que Flint rirait en le voyant à ce point désespéré de ne plus pouvoir le toucher, le regarder ou simplement lui parler. Il lui dirait qu'il n'est qu'un crétin, et il aurait raison.

Olivier Dubois est un crétin.

Olivier Dubois est un idiot.

Olivier Dubois a grand besoin de se changer les idées avant de transplaner sur un coup de tête sur le paillasson de son rival.

Il vaudrait mieux qu'il se retienne, ou il risque de se faire démonter la tête.

Il vaudrait mieux qu'il contienne cette soudaine envie de faire irruption dans le lit et la vie de Marcus Flint.

Oui, il vaudrait mieux. Alors Olivier fait diversion, du mieux qu'il peut, en dansant collé-serré avec un inconnu qu'il laisse le toucher en imaginant que ses doigts taquins sont ceux d'un autre, que ces lèvres rieuses sont plus épaisses, que ces cheveux blonds sont plus bruns..._ « Pathétique »._

**_Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new  
Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger  
Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new  
Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger  
Dancing with a stranger  
Dancing with a stranger  
Dancing, yeah, ooh_**

Et ça dure comme ça jusqu'au petit matin.

Et ils dansent tous les deux avec leur image imprimée dans la rétine, jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement les rattrape, jusqu'à ce que leurs histoires fassent naufrage dans la brume de leurs breuvages.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus rien faire d'autre qu'espérer être hier, un jour dans les couloirs de Poudlard, plaqués contre les murs du château, leurs mains glissées sous leurs chemises, leurs respirations mêlées dans un feu-follet d'émotions contradictoires.

A la place de quoi ils se réveilleront dans les draps d'un illustre inconnu, seuls, et demain, tout recommencera.

**_Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new (Ooh)_**

**_Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger_**

**_Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new_**

**_Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger_**

**_I'm dancing, I'm dancing (Ooh)_**

**_I'm dancing, I'm dancing (Dancing with a stranger)_**

**_I'm dancing, I'm dancing (Dancing with a stranger)_**

**_I'm dancing, I'm dancing (Dancing with a stranger)_**

* * *

Voilà, voilà. Bonne soirée/journée ! Merci de votre lecture !


End file.
